When Fire and Ice Collide
by BlueBerriRain
Summary: Fully summary is in side. Please give it a chance. Rated R for language, sex, and drug content.
1. Comeing home to England

_**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot and the characters that are not recognized as owned by J.K. Rowling._

_**Rating:** R for drug content and sex._

_**Summary:** Ginny Weasley (Ginerva Weasley) is ready for another year of Hogwarts after her 3 month long trip to America, and at 16 years old who wouldn't be?. While she is there, she meets a Renne, her new best friend. Ginny comes back to England no longer the shy little modest mouse she left. She is now a party animal and is full of life. Her brother isn't the only one who notices. Ginny's new attitude and friend attract attention from others, is there such a thing as to much attention?_

**Chapter 1: Coming home to England**

"Oh Renne, you have no idea how excited I am."

"Take a chill pill Gin. Its going to all be o-kay. Just breethe"

"Shut up, you have no idea. I left a sweet innocent little girl, and I'm coming home a monster, well compared to how I used to be."

"So what is the schedule?"

"When we get off the plane we are on right now..."

"No way, you mean this plane, I was thinking you know maybe the plane we were on yesterday."

Ginny and Renne couldn't contain their laughter any longer. Renne was getting to the point to where tears were forming in her eyes and Ginny felt as if she was about to wet her pants. Ginny finally managed to reply, of coarse after they were scolded by the startups, and had gotten the attention of another passenger. "Anyways, after we get off the plane we are going to go to the train station and catch the early train because I need to be there about a week early sense I have been gone so long, I need to catch up on my homework."

Renne was about to reply when Ginny heard an all to familiar voice, "Weasley, can't you keep it down? There are other people on the plane you know.....Hey wait a second, why are you in first class, did your family have to sell their house just so you could come home?"

"Shove it Malfoy, to answer your first question, no we can't keep it down because we have been keeping it down for, oh going on 5 hours now and we are tired of keeping it down. Then to answer your second question, my family still lives in the same house, I used my own money to get the ticket. So now that I have answered both of your mind altering questions, would you be kind enough to leave my friend and me to our lives."

"O Weasley, how did you manage to scrummage up that much money? I never thought you could get customers standing to the corner like that." Ginny didn't miss a beat, "Yeah I know, right? I could have gotten more business if you weren't standing there with me."

"That's it, you just wait Weasley, I will get you."

"Oh Draco dear, I'm trembling in my panties."

"Sarcastic bitch." That's all Draco said as he walked back to his seat.

Renne couldn't keep quiet any more, "O My God, Ginny, who is that he is so hot!?" Ginny only laughed at her comment, "A guy from school, he can't be as bad as he seems. I mean I am going to have to get to know him if I get resorted into Slithering."

oOoOo

"Hey, Draco, mate! How was that for a dare? She ate you alive didn't she, I knew it," Blaise Zambini was by far Draco Malfoy's best friend. He knew everything that there was to know about Draco.

"Yeah, for the most part. She sure has changed sense last year. I never knew that she had all the right curves in all the right places, probably because of the oversized robes she used to wear." It was true. Ginny had changed into a beautiful young woman. She even had an entirely new wardrobe. It all consisted of basically the kinds of clothes that she was wearing. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans, a blood red halter top that showed her butterfly tattoo (that she got 2 weeks prior), and her belly button ring. Her hair had been died crimson red (Renne's mom had put a charm on it to where when her hair grew so it would stay the same color) and her freckles didn't stand out as much.

"So are you going to go for it?" Blaise knew that Draco had a thing for Ginny, and he thought it would be cool if they got together.

"Yeah I think I will. Who is her friend though? Maybe she is coming with her. There is you someone there Blaise."

"Hey, Draco, I heard that Ginny has requested to be resorted, and I also heard her talking while you were in the bathroom in America, she is doing it mainly to get back at her brother but for her too."

"Maybe this wont be as much as a challenge as I thought." He hoped so. "Blaise are you coming with me early to Hogwarts? I don't want to be there alone."

"Well, I am, but even if I weren't, you wouldn't be alone. Ginny and her friend are going early too. Maybe we will be able to get in a few games of truth or dare. We have our little friend with us. His name is Mr. Marijuana."

"Oh, Blaise my friend, you do read my mind well."

Skips forward to plat form 9 3/4

Ginny and Renne made on to the train about 30 minutes before it was scheduled to leave. It was a rather small train, for the only people who were going to Hogwarts early was Ginny, Renne, and two other people of whome they didn't know. Because of this fact, There was one huge compartment to share and one bathroom, then of coarse the engine.

"I can't believe I am here, in England, with my best friend in the whole entire world, Ginny Weasley. Oh this year is going to be so much fun, I can hardly wait!!" Renne was practically jumping with joy.

"Well well well, look who is ecstatic now! _Take a chill pill. It isn't that big of a deal,_ hmmmmmm.....Why does that saying sound so familliar? Yes, yes, now I remember. On the plane-Eat your words Renne!"

"Oh Ginny, that is NOT exactly what I said.....Hi! I'm Renne and you are the one that Ginny told off on the plane!" Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the door open. Her head snapped up. It was, as a matter of fact, Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zambini not trailing far behind him. They both stalked into the room and sat down on the couch opposite of the one the girls were sitting on.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am and it looks to me like the youngest Weasley has sure grown over the summer and finally learned how to come up with a decent come back."

"Oh, you think that was bad? You should see her when she is drunk or doped up on something. It is like what she gave you in the plane multiplied by like one billion!"

"RENNE!!! You know you don't have to tell anyone about the stuff we do at parties or what not! DAMN I NEED A CIGARETTE!"

Draco then spoke up, "If I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm on this one, but Blaise here created a charm that filters the air around where ever you do anything and it will soak up the odors and nobody will know what you have done."

"Yeah, its real easy, I could teach it to all of you. The best part about it is that it can't be detected so you don't get in trouble for using magic out of school."

"WOW! This is wonderful. Me, Renne, lover of most music, druggies and drunks, has met the most AWESOME PEOPLE! GINNY thank you for bringing me! Wow this is just great! AHHHHAHAHAHA!"

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Renne all busted out laughing at her last comment. Renne was thinking, _wow, can't believe I said something like that while sober_, while Ginny was thinking about the same thing but also what the two boys were thinking,_ this is going to be one interesting train ride._

****

****

**AURTHURS NOTE: This is my first one! I hope you liked it! please review cuz i wanna know what you think. i will have another chapter up in a few days, hopefully! please tell me everything you think good and bad! can't wait to hear from ya!**


	2. A Game called TRUTH or DARE

_**Disclaimer & Rating are the same throughout the entire story...so yeah.**_

**_A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All I have to say is, if you like it cool, hope you keep reading. If you don't like it, well no body is making read this. Thanks ya'll! Hope ya like this one. By the way this chapter is kind of gay so sorry.**

**Chapter 2: A Game called TRUTH OR DARE!**

Blaise went a head and did his charm, so Ginny and Renne lit up their cigarettes, but not before offering one to Draco and Blaise. They without a doubt accepted.

"So anyways, What is this going to be like, I mean this is my first year here and I don't know how I am supposed to act." Renne without a doubt, was extremely nervous.

Ginny was getting tired of Renne acting so nervous, she hadn't seen her like this before, "Renne, would you stop worrying, please? Hey! I think I have an idea..."

The other three watched her for a second waiting for reply and then Blaise and Renne said in unison, "Well? Sorry." That made Ginny and Draco laugh, who knew? Ginny could tell that Renne liked Blaise, and vise versa, so she continued, "We could play truth or dare if Draco and Blaise here are up to it, I mean, Renne, you are always up to it, so what do you guys say?"

The boys agreed. Renne had a few rules to lay down first.

"O-kay. First of all, NOTHING and I mean absolutely NOTHING that happens or is said leaves us four. Second, Ginny and I are willing to do anything that doesn't involve killing anyone or anything like that. Third, I do not play truth or dare with out some jams so I get to control the music and stereo so that is off limits unless I direct anyone else to. So does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded, when they all did Renne pulls out a stereo, unshrinks it and hooks it up, then put in a CD, and started playing something that Blaise and Draco hadn't ever heard.

"Who the hell is this?" Blaise was curious as was Draco.

"What you don't like it?" Renne started to get this look as if she was about to cry, then she smiled, "Just Kidding! Its Just Like You by 3 Days Grace."

Ginny always went first so she started to speak, "I love this CD. Anyways, I always go first so, Renne, truth or dare?"

"Dare, as always."

"Alright, I dare you to strip all the way down and run around the cabin yelling 'PROSTITUTE' three times"

"Easy enough" and with that she began to strip, while Draco and Blaise stared, wide eyed. Then all of a sudden she was running. "PROSITUTE" a few seconds later, "PROSTITUTE", and then again "PROSTITUTE."

While she was redressing she started talking, "Ummm....Ginny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"What to do, what to do? I dare you strip down to your panties, grind on Draco here, for 30 seconds, while making out with him."

"I can't do that all at the same time!" Ginny knew why Renne was doing this.

"Payback is a bitch isn't Ginny dearest? It is either that or take truth." Renne wasn't about to be nice to Ginny.

"Alright, this time truth" Ginny began to think,_ Renne is paying me back for something._

"Ginny, is it true that you slept with Greg the first night you met him, not after but before you got drunk? If so will you please tell us what happened?"

Ginny was red in the face, not of anger, but of embarrassment. She didn't know that Renne found out. Renne knew this too.

"You didn't know I knew did you? Thought so. Now will you please tell me?"

This amused Draco and Blaise, mainly Draco,, _Ginny isn't a virgin. I should have known. Who is this Greg guy? Probably some American guy she met. Duh. Odviously.Get a grip Draco Maybe she won't be so hard to get...._ His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's answer.

"Well we met the day before so it wasn't the first night we met each other. Any way, we were just chillin waiting for you to get there. Then you called saying that you would be about two hours because you had a meeting at work and then had to go get ready. Greg and I were bored and we just started fooling around and one thing let to another. Then we started going at it and I made a little noise and his mother walked in." Draco didn't think he had ever seen Ginnys face so red. And directly after she finished talking everyone started laughing, including Ginny.

Now it was Ginnys turn. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sense this is your first time playing with us, I will go easy on you....You and Renne have to make out for one minute."

"Fair enough." Blaise walked over to Renne, she stood up to meet him. He snaked his arms around her waist as did she to his neck. Then he pressed his lips to hers and she took no time in deepining the kiss. Ginny started counting.

".....Fifty-nine, One, two"

Renne stopped, "Ginny that is enough, now it is Blaise's turn."

"Alright. Draco, Truth or dare?"

"Dare. It can't be that bad." Draco was about ready for anything.

"Hmmmm. I dare you to suck on Ginnys left nipple and give her a dark hickey on her right tit."

Ginny just opened her mouth in shock. In all of her clothes you could almost see her breasts. Surely enough to see a hickey. Then she asked, "How long does it have to stay?"

Blaise's answer was horrifying, "Until your brother gets here. He will be here in what 3 or 4 days?" He was basically issuing Draco and Ginny a death warrant.

Draco and Ginny both knew that Ron would flip out completely, so Draco decided to take action. "Blaise please don't do that to me or little Ginny here. I have seen the wrath of her brother. I would rather make out with her for 30 minutes in the shower."

"Alright then do it. You and Ginny have to get in the shower, completely naked, and make out for at least 30 minutes."

"And if we did do this then what would you and Renne do?"

Blaise took no time in answering him, "I'm sure we could pre-occupy ourselves for 30 minutes or more."

"I will do it on one condition, if Miss Weasley agrees to do it, then I am all game."

All eyes went to the youngest Weasley she replied in a weak whisper, "Alright, I will do it." Then she really spoke up, "Wait there isn't a shower on the train, is there?"

Blaise forgot about there not being a shower on the train, "Well I guess you guys will just have to make out in the rest room and then take a shower together at Hogwarts. Renne and I will just hang out in here and find something to do." _Like that would be to hard._

"Take as long as ya want." Renne knew what she wanted from Blaise and was going to get it.

oOoOo

Ginny got up and went over to Draco. She slid her hand into his and helped him up, but didn't let go of his hand and led him to the bathroom. Once they were in there she shut the door. The bathroom was huge. It didn't have a shower but it did have a toilet, 2 sinks, and there was a sofa.

Draco looked at Ginny. She was so beautiful. "Well looks like we could lay on the sofa." About the time he said that, Ginny whipped out a Discman with a small set of speakers. She started playing a song by Disturbed, Draco actually knew this one. Down With the Sickness. It was an old song but a good one none the less.

Ginny was ready to do this, "Draco, don't be shy. Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Draco defiantly was going to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers, he didn't have to ask her mouth for entrance, because she was begging the same thing. Their tongues collided and the energy around them was one of two thunderstorms clashing together. Draco let his tongue roam and explore her mouth, as she did with hers. He then let his hands wander up to the strings that were holding on her halter. He untied the bow with ease. Ginny helped him by wiggling it off. Draco then let his mouth wander up to her ear, nibbling on it the slightest bit, then nipping at her skin moved his way down to her breast. Ginny pulled his head to where his lips were level with hers and fiercely kissed him as she un buttoned his shirt. Draco's hands worked their way down to the top of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them with ease. Ginny slid them off the rest of the way. Now all she was in were her black lacy panties. Draco's pants slid off easily when Ginny un did them considering they were a little big on Draco. Now all they were dressed in were their underwear. Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny I don't think we should take this any farther. Not today. Maybe another day. By now it is bound to have been thirty minutes." For the most part it was true. Ginny knew they shouldn't take it very far. She also knew they weren't in there for thirty minutes. Ten at the most. They both got redressed and went back into the compartment.

"You know Draco, you aren't to bad of a kisser." 

"Nor you, Miss Weasley, by the way I'm loving the tattoo and belly button piercing."

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek in reply. All he could do was grin and walk. God he wanted her so bad.

oOoOo

"Ginny sure has changed, hasn't she Renne?"

"Yeah. I am thinking I am to blame me for that. It isn't a bad change right?"

Blaise was hoping he didn't make the wrong impression so he went to save him self, "No, its great. So I heard she is going to be resorted. Maybe we will all be in the same house, I mean that would be the shit right?"  
  
"Yeah it would." There was a long awkward silence. Renne was about to kiss Blaise but they heard the door opening. In walked Ginny and Draco.

"Hey. You guys still have like 20 minutes to go." Renne was disappointed. The look Ginny gave her meant other things happened. Renne knew what almost happened. She could see it in both of their eyes. Blaise was just clueless. Renne was going to get Ginny off the hook, but just this time, "You two can make up that 20 minutes some other time. I think that is enough truth or dare for this train ride, I mean we should be getting there anytime right?"

Renne was right, they were almost there. They were prepared for school, but they definitely not ready for the week a head of them.

**_Aurthurs note: Sory it took so long to update, you know how school is. LOL._**


	3. The First Few Hours

**_Authors Note: _Sorry its been so long sense i updated. school and other shit. also my comp. got basically taken away. Hope ya like ch. 3! WARNING: KOC (Kind Of Corny)**

**Chapter 3: The First Few Hours**

Once they got off of the train at Kings Cross, there was a horseless carriage waiting for them. The boys put their things on the top of it so there would be more room in the carriage. By the time they were done Ginny and Renne were in the carriage, across from each other. This meant one thing Draco was going to sit with Ginny and Blaise was going to set with Renne. They settled them selves and the carriage began moving. Blaise draped his arm over Renne's shoulder and Draco took Ginny's had in his. She didn't resist, _That is a good sigh_, Draco thought silently.

The silence was getting to Blaise, "Ginny, why are you getting resorted, you were only gone for like 3 months right?"

Renne was going to answer for her but decided against it, "Well I know I haven't been gone a long time but I have changed a lot, and I really don't want to be known as the follower of the _Golden Trio._ No, I am making a statement and being resorted is the first step. Besides it will piss off my brother, that is just a plus."

"And what statement is that?" Draco asked.

"That I'm not a little girl anymore and I am sick and tired of being called Ron's little sister. I am Ginny. I am tired of living by all of the rules. That is my statement."

By the time their little conversation ended they were already at the castle. Ginny guessed it was about 7:30. When they got out of the carriage, Dumbledore was standing there waiting to greet them. "Good evening all, and welcome to Miss Renne. I hope you will enjoy your self. Miss Weasley, you and Renne will be resorted after the sorting ceremony when everyone else arrives. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini, look after the girls and your selves for the castle isn't as safe as it used to be, and you all will be staying in your quarters Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind."

"Not at all sir." Draco sure as hell didn't mind.

"Good, the house elves will supply you all with food daily, the staff and my self have to get ready for the rest of the students so we will not be seeing a lot of each other within the next week. You all can roam around and go to Hogsmade as often as you like as long as you get back before 11 O' clock each night. These privileges are only temporary. Good night, the house elves will take your things you where you will be staying. Draco will show you the way." With that he was gone and they started into the castle.

"You guys are welcome to come to my rooms as often as you like. My father joined the Order and is donating extra money so I can have my own separate rooms. It's quite nice actually." Draco led them down a dark corridor, not noticeable to anyone who didn't know it was there, opposite of the great hall. He turned right and went up a few feet and then turned right again. They came to a picture of a large black snake. _Go figure_ thought Ginny. Draco acknowledged the snake, "Hello, Coils, how have you been over the summer?" Ginny and Renne were surprised when the snake replied in English, "Wonderful, plenty of sleep without you coming in and out in all the hours of the night." The boys chuckled at the snakes reply, Coils continued, "Password please."

"Pink Panther, oh and Coils, we will be discussing a new password tonight so be aware."

The picture swung open and the 4 students walked in. It was marvelous. All of the rooms were decorated in black and dark red, some silver, but hardly any green, which surprised Ginny, seeing as Draco was in Slytheryn. Beautiful none the less.

Draco began, "We can all camp out in my room if you like. Like Dumblebat said _'Keep an eye on the girls'_ ha. Like ya'll can't take care of your selves."

Ginny spoke up, "Why don't we figure sleeping arrangements out later?"

"Sounds good to me," Renne agreed. It was early and Renne was hungry, "You guys I an hungry, is there anything I can munch on?"

"I'll show her to the kitchen, unless you and Ginny want to come," Blaise offered.

"I'm fine how about you Draco?" He replied, "I am good too, I think I will show Ginny around a little. You can do the same with Renne after she eats." With that Draco and Ginny were off.

Draco took her up a few stairs; "This is the den."

"It's beautiful." It indeed was beautiful; it was every girl's dream come true, well in Ginny's opinion. The room was candle lit, there was one sofa and two love seats. The covers of the sofa's was the same as Ginny and Renne's bed covers, dark red back ground and black roses all over them. There was no carpet but black marble tiles. The fireplace was huge. This would be by far the girls' favorite room.

"Draco," Ginny began, "Why do you have a room that is so girly? You aren't gay are you?"

"No, I am not gay, and my mother decorated this one. She said I might one day have a lady friend over and this is something ladies like. I am happy to say that she was correct. It did have to grow on me though."

Draco walked over to Ginny. He laced his fingers in hers and placed her hands around her neck and he hugged her waist desperately. They went in for the kiss at the same time. The kiss gradually deepened. Draco pulled away and nibbled Ginny's ear. She sucked on his neck in return.

"Let's go to my room," Draco said roughly into her ear. "Lead the way," Ginny replied, "it's as if you were reading my mind." Draco held her hand as he guided her to his room.

oOoOo

"Here are the kitchens, lovely lady." Blaise was coming on hard to Renne, she wasn't resisting. "Thank you, handsome sir." Blaise liked her reply.

"So what do you want? We have cereal if you don't feel like cooking anything." Renne wanted more than food at that precise moment. She jumped up onto the kitchen counter, thankful she didn't hit her head on anything. "Come here, Blaise."

With that he walked over to her, and put his right hand on the small of her back and his other hand was on her cheek. Renne wrapper her legs around his waist, and began to kiss him fearsley. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Blaise began to suck on Renne's neck, purposely leaving a mark. Renne was nibbling on his ear. Renne all of a sudden looked away, _What the hell am did I do wrong this time,_ Blaise was thinking. Renne knew what he was thinking by looking in his eyes, "You did nothing wrong. Its just, I'm not right for you.....Some of the things I have done are un...." Blaise cut her off, "What ever you did in the past doesn't matter now, it's in the past. I don't care." He then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "Come on Rene lets go find Ginny and Draco."

Renne hopped off the counter. Blaise pulled her into a hug. "AH"

"What's wrong Renne?" Blaise knew he didn't hurt her, had he?

"Nothing, its nothing, don't worry about it." Renne was acting suspicious, she was also wearing a hoodie, opposite of what Ginny was wearing.

"What did I do?" Blaise wanted to know what she was hiding. With that he lifted up the back of her hoodie and shirt enough to see a large black bruise lying where his arms had been. "What the hell is this Renne? Tell me please. Does Ginny know?"  
  
Renne didn't know where to start, "Ginny does know. That is why after this year I am moving in with Ginny. My dad isn't the most loving guy. I pissed him off. That's all, you get used to it after a while."

Blaise knew what she was going through, only he wasn't always physically abused, "No body deserves to be abused, Renne, besides what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter, I have put up with his shit sense my mom died when I was 3. No big deal."

"It is a big deal Renne." Tears began to flood down Renne's cheeks, she felt bad for not telling him the whole truth but it was to soon for him to know. "Come on Renne, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"You don't understand. It doesn't matter what happened, who gives a fuck, I don't. Not any more so can we leave it at that?" Renne walked out of the kitchen, then out of the portrait.

"Fuck!" Blaise ran to catch up with Renne. He went out of the portrait hole and out of the corridor but couldn't see Renne anywhere. He had to go get Draco and Ginny._ Look what you have done Blaise._


	4. Its Alright Or it will be

**_Authors note:_ WARNING: KOC Here is ch. 4. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 4: Its Alright....Or it Will Be**

"Ginny did you hear that?" Draco heard the portrait open and close twice.

"Yeah lets see what's going on."

By the time Ginny and Draco made it down to where the portrait was, standing there was Blaise all out of breath coming back in.

"Blaise what happened, where's Renne?" Ginny was worried, where had Renne run off to alone in an unsafe castle?

"Renne and I was in the kitchen and I gave her a hug. Then I saw the bruise on her back. She didn't show it to me on purpose, I lifted up her shirt. I asked her about it and she said you knew what happened." Ginny now had tears running down her cheeks because of this memory and was determined to listen to Blaise, "She said it didn't matter how she got it, that she didn't give a fuck, not any more. Then she ran off."

Ginny began to run to look for Renne.

_**Flash Back**_

"RENNE, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA'LL BEEN?" Renne's father was in a drunken rage. "YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE 3 HOURS AGO!"

"Dad, no you said be home at midnight, it is 11:30, 30 minutes before we were supposed to be home."

"YOU LIEING LITTLE BITCH! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ARE BOTH LIEING BITCHES. YOU RED HEAD BITCH, TELL ME WHAT I SAID."

"Renne was telling the truth."

That just made Renne's dad more furious. Why couldn't they be with her mom right now? He picked up a book and threw it at Ginny.

"YOU WHORES HAVE BEEN OUT DOING DRUGS AND FUCKING GUYS I KNOW IT!" At that he grabbed Renne by her hair and began swinging her around. Ginny was terrified. Renne's dad had hit Renne plenty of times in front of Ginny but it was never this bad.

Renne didn't want Ginny to be in there. She didn't want Ginny to get hurt, "GINNY RUN.....HURRY I WILL FIND YOU LATER! RUN NOW!"

Ginny ran. She waited at the park for Renne. By the time Renne got there she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Renne come here." Ginny was crying, so was Renne.

"I am so sorry Ginny. He shouldn't have done anything to you."  
  
"YOU EITHER RENNE. Why do you put up with that?"

"I have to."

"How will you cover up the cuts and bruises?"

"My hoodie. He never hits my face. He knows someone will see it. You know that."

"You will get out of this soon, Renne. Just one week. One more week."

Renne embraced each other crying for hours in that park for a while and then went to Greg's house for the rest of the week, after he escorted them to Renne's house to get their things.

_**End Flash Back**_

Ginny was already out of the corridor and screaming for Renne. She went outside and searched around. Then she saw a little ball by the lake. The ball was Renne.

"Renne, come here please." Ginny was still crying. So was Renne. They ran to meet each other. Renne threw her arms around Ginny, Ginny threw her arms around Renne.

"That was the worst beating I ever got Ginny. I am so sorry to bring it up. I am sorry." She sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"Its o-kay Renne, everything is alright. The boys are just worried. Its going to be o-kay. Come on. I left them there and they are probably freaking out right now."

"Ginny, now I am all blotchy and ugly."

"Well so am I so its all gravy. Come on they wont care."

"Now I am going to have to tell them."  
  
"Not tonight. We don't want to relive anything else tonight."

"Ginny, my father hurt you before too....Why did you stay by my side. You could have left."

"Friends don't leave Friends. Come on Renne. Its cold lets go inside."

"Lets go."

_Everything will be alright Renne, hang in there. We will be o-kay. _Ginny hoped that anyway.

The boys were watching Ginny and Renne. Renne saw them watching her and Ginny. Renne slid her hand into Ginnys and walked up towards Draco and Blaise.

"I am sorry about that you guys. Bad memories." Renne felt ashamed of herself.

Blaise wiped the tears from Renne's cheek, "Don't apologize to me or anyone. What ever is wrong will be alright."

"It better be." Ginny said with a laugh, she had wiped her tears away before Draco could do anything about them.

Draco had been kind of quiet, "Lets all go back. It is freezing out here plus its starting to rain."

With that, they all walked back to Draco's quarters.

"Renne, you have got to see the den. It is so BEAUTIFUL. Lets all just go chill in there for a while and, ya know, hang out."

Everyone silently agreed.


	5. Their First Time

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it goin? Nothin much is goin on here! Just chillin it. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Ya'll know how school is! Hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I love it! laterz.**

**Chapter 5: Their First Time**

The group of four went back into the castle...Kind of damp but not wet.

Draco led them down the corridor again and came up to Coils, "Hey Coils, sorry about all of the opening and shutting.....we were playing a game.."

"Don't start giving me retarted excuses because I have decided that I don't care about why you enter and leave anymore. It's hard to keep up with people your age. Anyway, Password....By the way have you come up with a new one yet?"

"No we will tonight. Pink panther."

"Thank you Draco."

_Wow....I never had a real conversation with the Fat Lady.....She was to tied up in herself to care about us students. Stupid bitch. _Ginny never really liked the Fat Lady. It always seemed like she was PMSing. "So, Draco, do you and Coils have many in-depth conversations?" There was sarcasm dripping from her lips. Ginny was last to enter and Coils having heard what she said slammed shut hitting Ginny on the butt.

"Very funny" was all Draco could manage to say considering how hungry he was getting.

Blaise was hungry now too, "Renne are you still hungry? Because I am hungry now and I bet Draco and Ginny are hungry too."

"Yeah" the three answered in unison, which was pretty weird.

They all casually walked to the kitchen. Renne and Ginny were looking through the cabinets in search for what they wanted to eat. "Look Ginny, there's some mac and cheese."

"Renne here is some pork chops. We could have pork chops with macaroni and cheese with some green beans if you can find some. How does that sound?"

"Yum Ginny that sounds GREAT!" Renne answered Ginny before either of the boys could open their mouths.

Blaise then thought about the house elves, "Ginny, Renne, you two dot have to cook, we can just get the house elves to get us the exact same thing in less time."

Draco was likeing Blaise's idea, considering his hunger was build up quickly, "Yeah why would you want to cook with house elves on hand?"

Renne answered for her and Ginny, "What do you two think we can't cook. I will cook the pork chops and Ginny can do the vegetables. Twenty minutes tops."

"Come on just let us cook!" Ginny loved cooking, "Draco, Blaise could yall be kind enough to set the table? Nicely?"

Neither of them had ever set the table for real. "We will try." Blaise kind of knew what he was doing.

Ginny and Renne got dinner cooked and Blaise and Draco got the table set, somewhat nicely.

They ate and washed up, then headed towards the den.

In the den

"Wow, Ginny, you were right. This room is AWESOME!! I love it!. I know for sure this is gonna be my favorite room BY FAR!" Renne now believed in love at first sight, and it wasn't in love with Blaise.....Yet.

There was another awkward silence that lasted until Draco spoke up, "So what do you guys want to do? What do you think Blaise?"

"I don't know, Drake, what do you think?"

Draco knew exactly what he wanted to do, "I don't know, here's a suggestion. Why don't you do that little charm of yours while I roll a joint?"

"Sounds good to me, girls?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. I haven't gotten high in like a week." Ginny had not only smoked pot in one week but she hadn't gotten booty for like three.

While Blaise did his charm, Draco pulled a big ass bag. He started to roll a joint, and finished in about 8 minutes. He then decided that he would roll one for him and Ginny so Blaise and Renne could have their own. "Blaise, here is your a Renne's joint and me and Ginny are gonna go smoke in my room." Draco also hadn't gotten booty in about a month.

Draco walked over to Ginny and took her hand. They were off to his room when Renne yelled out, "Don't have to much fun. Oh yeah use protection!!!"

"Bite me Renne. By the way, you should say that for your self." After saying this Ginny stuck her tongue out at Renne and turned around for the remainder of the walk to Draco's room think of what would happen in the hours to come.

oOoOo

When Draco and Ginny arrived in Draco's room, he casually walked over to his desk and pulled out his bag and began to roll their joint. The moment he finished, he whipped out his lighter and lit that sucker up. Ginny noticed he wasn't passing, "Hey, hey, hey, puff puff pass, bitch!"

"Who the hell are you calling bitch, bitch?"

"Fuck you, pass it, please?" She looked so innocent, how in the hell could Draco resist not passing it to her? The fact that he couldn't, he passed it.

Not a moment too soon, Ginny took a huge hit, "Damn, Ginny, are you going to smoke all of that or are you going to let me have some?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help my self. This is some good shit. I am already buzzin!"

"I know, it is good. Go a head smoke 'till you are stoned and I will smoke the rest."

With that Ginny took about 10 more big hits and she was good and stoned. She then handed Draco the rest of the joint, which was about one fourth smoked. He smoked until he was stoned and put the joint out for later. All of the time the were smoking they didn't speak. Draco couldn't help but notice the hunger in Ginny's eyes, and he knew she didn't have the muchies, for he was feeling the same hunger she was.

Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny who had been laying on his bed watching him. With her hungry eyes. He looked at Ginny and all he could think of was to kiss her, she was so beautiful. He wasn't just thinking of sex, he wanted Ginny, not just her body. He had never felt that way with any one before. Ginny was just waiting for him to kiss her.

The tension between them was growing as Draco leaned in to kiss her, and he did. Ginny didn't resist. Gradually the kiss deepened. Draco began to undress Ginny. Her skin was so soft. It only took a matter of seconds for them both to be completely undressed. Draco then slid his muscular body onto Ginnys fragile one. Draco ended their enchanting kiss and began to nibble on her ear and nipped her skin all the way down to her full breasts. They were so delicate. He gently nibbled on her nipple, she moaned and turned Draco on even more, if possible. "Draco," Ginny was never one for fore play, "I don't like fore play, lets just get the do this. Please, I want you so bad." There was not only hunger in her eyes, but in her voice too. Draco could not resist. His hard body was on top of her, the fire between them was growing larger and larger by the second. He inserted his rock hard cock into her wet pussy. Neither of them could find the words to say how they felt. He kept going. In and out, repetitively.

"Harder!" Ginny gasped. Her wish was his command. He went harder for the next 10 minutes. Draco then pulled out, and kissed her once again. His lips found their way towards her throbbing cunt, he tasted her. She was the sweetest fruit he ever had. His penis again found his way into her. They were both almost there. They were both working towards the same goal. Their juices entertwined. They were interlocked in ecstasy. They were one, connected through their souls, with their bodies. Ginny kissed Draco, for she no longer had a voice, she had her body and that was it at that moment. That is how she felt. They laid there, together, in each other's arms. Sweat was pouring off their bodies, onto the sheets, that were now soaked.

"Ginny go take a shower and I will take one as well. Then com back."

"Alright, I don't have any clothes up here."

"It's alright, love, I will take care of it. Off you go through those doors there," indicating the doors on the right, "I will be in there, another bathroom. Very nice."

At that they went their separate ways, their minds thinking of the other and what they had just experienced. How had this happened so fast? What was happening between them?

Once Ginny was done, she grabbed one the towels. It was so soft, it reminded her of Draco's skin. She wrapped it around her body and did a drying spell on her hair. As she walked back into the room, she noticed Draco was already there.

"Here you are, love, a pair of my boxers and an under shirt."

"Nice, Drake, thanks. So what are we?" _Please say we are together_, all Ginny wanted was him.

"Well I guess _we_ are a couple, or do you want to take back the last hour?"

"Together is good." At that she slid into his bed, new sheets and all.

Draco got into bed next to her and held her, he felt if he didn't , she would be only a dream. A fantasy. She was already asleep. Draco gave her a kiss on the fore head, "Good night, sleep tight, my fiery Angel." At that he too fell asleep. And they slept in eachother's arms, in the land of dreams were there were no worries or fears. Right?


End file.
